


Ticklish Rehearsals

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickling, ticklish virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: PrinxietySummary:  Virgil plays a corpse in Roman’s play and has trouble keeping straight faced. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]heavily heavily inspired by this studio c sketch: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5e9I5YSde8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Ticklish Rehearsals

“Please?!”

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

“Roman!”

“C’mon, please?”

Patton blinked at the familiar sound of a certain two sides bickering. He sighed and smiled before leaving his room to see an annoyed looking Virgil and a persistent Roman.

“It’ll be fun, you love theater!”

“Theater’s cool and all but why would I be on stage?”

“I need a corpse for the funeral scene!”

“Then conjure a dummy!”

“It won’t look as real!”

Patton stepped forward. “Hey, kiddos. What’s wrong?”

“Roman wants me to play a dead body for his dumb play.” Virgil growled.

“It is NOT dumb and I need a body!” Roman stomped his foot not unlike a child.

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I DO! It’s for the scene where everyone discovers the friend was a kleptomaniac! It’s the center for the whole scene.”

Patton put his hand up. “Roman, be nice. Virgil? Is there a reason you’re not comfortable with this?”

Virgil blinked. He honestly just said no cause he knew it’d piss Roman off.

“Uh… no?”

“Come on, Virgil. It’s a role you were born to play! You just have to lie down with your usual scowl.”

Virgil growled again. Patton put a hand on Roman’s chest. “Try asking politely.”

Roman gave an exasperated sigh.

“Fine. Virgil would you please play the part in my play?”

“…How many people will be watching?”

Roman softened a bit. “It will be in the imagination. The audience will be imaginary, so it can be a small one. We’ll do a rehearsal in front of the others tonight.”

Virgil sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

Roman squealed and bounced, hugging Virgil with an emphatic ‘thank you’.

…

Virgil didn’t know why he put up with this.

It was ‘rehearsal night’, where Logan and Patton would be watching. He ran through it a few time without props. Apparently the scene was Virgil, as the body, lying in his coffin as Roman, the friend, dug through his items to discover his kleptomania.

Now there were props in the ‘coffin’ all around him as Virgil laid there, eyes closed, straight faced.

He listened as Roman gave the intro spiel behind the makeshift curtain using Patton’s blankets and the scene started.

Honestly the part was kinda boring. He just laid there.

“Hey… is this my watch?” Roman spoke his line and grabbed Virgil’s hand, showing the watch he was wearing as a prop.

The coffin was crowded with the items for the scene, but at least he got a pillow.

“Hm, what’s this?” Roman plunged his hand into the coffin searching for the next item. In the process his knuckles brushed against Virgil’s ribs.

He stiffened. Oh no.

Now that they had props…

Virgil creaked his eye furthest from the audience open to see Roman… oh, yeah, he was smiling. He knew what he was doing.

Oh. No.

Roman delivered the next line before putting his hand back in. He made a show of searching for something, his hand rubbing against Virgil’s sides and ribs.

Virgil did his best to still his movement and keep his face from showing a smile. That would be so embarrassing… in front of Logan and Patton during a show? They didn’t even know he was ticklish, let alone THIS ticklish.

“What’s this in the pocket?” Roman gently slid his hand into Virgil’s coat pocket. His index finger was pressed down as he searched the pocket, poking and prodding at his sensitive ribs.

Virgil bit his cheeks and tightened his fists.

God it tickled, why did it tickle so bad?!

The coffin prevented the audience from seeing his shaky posture and tightened fist, but his fact with the potential smile was on grand display.

“Is he wearing the passed down earrings?!” Roman reached his hand behind Virgil’s head, his fingers fluttering behind his ears.

Virgil let out a strangled sound, but kept still, still biting his cheeks to keep from smiling.

It was so hard not to flinch his head away.

“Oh, a treasure map too?” Roman drifted his hands back towards Virgil’s midriff. As he ‘searched’ for the map he firmly poked the nearby skin.

Poke. Poke. Poke. “Oh, almost got the map!”

Poke. Poke. Poke.

Roman finally placed a well-aimed poke next to his bellybutton. Virgil squeaked and flinched. He could feel his mouth quirking up into a smile.

Why did it tickle so bad?! It tickled so much!

Roman grabbed the prop map and continued with that part of the scene. Finally, a chance for Virgil to steel his features once more.

But he knew what came next. In the scene, after he talks about the treasure map, he pats down the body looking for other stuff.

When they went over the scene, Roman just mimed it.

But now…

“What else you got in here?!” Roman quickly began patting Virgil down, his fingers extended into pokey little claws as he did so.

Pat.

Snicker.

Pat.

Squeak.

Pat.

“Mmph!” Virgil flinched, his fingers having touched too close to his ever-ticklish belly.

Roman grinned. “I swear I see him smirking from the grave!”

At Roman’s comment on it, Virgil couldn’t help but go a lovely shade of pink.

Roman snickered at that. “I didn’t know corpses could blush!”

Virgil heard Patton giggling in the audience, and he could imagine Logan’s amused smirk.

“Wait, is this a pin?” Roman reached towards Virgil’s collar and began fiddling around for a brooch. He made sure his fingers and thumbs would dance over his collar bone and stray closer to his VERY ticklish neck.

Virgil used every ounce of will he had to keep straight faced. If he didn’t laugh or smile anymore maybe they’ll think he was just breaking character and laughing at the scene?

“Oh, I see another family heirloom!” Roman reached back in and fished around near Virgil’s sides, looking for the next item.

But this, time he wasn’t looking for build-up.

Roman slipped his hand under Virgil’s coat and began tickling his side with a single fluttering finger.

Virgil grunted and-

Oh no, he could feel himself smiling.

Stop it, mouth!

Now he was full on grinning, holding in laughter cause goddamn how does one finger tickle so so much?!

Roman leaned towards the coffin, disguising it as ‘looking around’ to whisper “Corpses can’t giggle or laugh. And corpses definitely aren’t ticklish. Try playing your part a little better, stormcloud.”

Virgil wanted to laugh so bad. His belly was filled with butterflies and his skin tingled. 

“Oh wait,” Roman spoke in his projected acting voice, “I think there’s something under his shirt!”

Oh crap.

He felt Roman’s hand wriggle under his shirt. Shortly after, his fingers began wiggling at his skin.

There was no holding back now.

Virgil burst into ticklish giggles immediately.

Virgil immediately heard Patton’s loud ‘aw’ from the audience. He opened his eyes to see Roman grinning with a soft adoring gaze. 

“Oh, sorry everybody. It seems a certain actor is too ticklish to play his part.”

Patton squealed “Oh my goodness he’s ticklish, that’s so adorable.”

Logan simply smirked. “Useful information.”

Virgil soon found he couldn’t just get up to escape those tortuously ticklish fingers, as the coffin had a lid over his lower body and getting out required careful maneuvers.

Maneuvers he wasn’t capable of when laughing hard enough to shake his whole body.

“Oh, my, does this tickle? Running my fingers over your ticklish little tummy? Are you too ticklish for that?”

Virgil squealed. “Stohohohop wihihith thehehe wohohohord- ahahahaha!” 

“What word? Tickle? Or maybe ticklish?” Roman giggled as he began squeezing Virgil’s side ribs with both hands. 

Virgil squirmed and kicked as much as he could, still laughing his heart out, though now his face was going beet red.

“You know, you kind of deserve this. You ruined auditions!” Roman wiggled his fingers at Virgil’s tummy. “You just couldn’t keep your tickle-laugh in your extraordinarily ticklish tummy, could you?”

“Nahahahaha- Rohohohoman!” He felt his belly quaking at his own laughter. Just had to find his second most ticklish spot, didn’t he? “Plehehehehease!”

Roman paused and gave an exaggerated sigh with a smile. “Fine, for at least trying not to laugh during the performance, I’ll let you go.”

“Encore! Encore!” Patton cheered, giggling to himself.

Virgil panted for air while Roman contemplated the idea.

Just as Virgil was about to start pulling himself up, Roman gave him a grin and wiggled his fingers.

“Who are we to deny an encore?”

Virgil laughed himself hoarse by the end of rehearsals.


End file.
